


The workings of a liar and the truths they can tell

by unepical



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Hajime is slightly less of a dick to Nagito, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, i'm unoriginal, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepical/pseuds/unepical
Summary: Hajime realizes that Komaeda has liars disease. It leads to a lot of revelations being made about the other teen.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 546
Collections: Quality Fics





	1. Hate

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory liars disease fic baby!1! I should be working on my other fics... but also... 👁👁

The despair disease... That’s what Monokuma had called it anyway. He’d popped up one morning when everyone was in the dining hall, Mioda, Owari and Komaeda acting obviously off

“So, your motive today is the despair disease!” The black and white bear announced “Ibuki’s form of this disease is that she’s super gullible, Akane is a coward, and Nagito here is a liar! Enjoy murdering, my cuties!” Monokuma chanted before he whisked himself away not to be seen again until the next murder occurred.

Despair disease? Honestly, to Hajime it just made everything just that itty bit more annoying. He was already pissed enough with all of the class trials and friends dying, but now this? Jesus Christ.

Owari was crying all over the floor, saying something about how she wasn’t good enough, Mioda was just believing anything she was told, and Komaeda was prattling on about despair.

All in all, it really was just a fantastic experience.

It had only been a few days since Pekoyama’s trial, so it’s not like everyone was in good spirits anyway, but to find this happening? None of them really could catch a break.

A feverish looking Komaeda stumbled his way over to Hajime, his eyes almost swirling like they had in the first trial. (Hajime preferred not to think about that. Komaeda was basically a killer, in that regard, yet Hajime still had spent days of his free time with him.)

“Hinata-kun!! Oh boy do I feel  _ amazing!  _ Never have I seen it clearer! Despair... wait-“ He paused- “That is what I meant to say, yes! Despair! Yes! This is great!” Komaeda laughed, breathing heavily

“You good?” Hajime asked incredulously

He got his answer by Komaeda collapsing into him, his knees buckling, the white-haired boy looking dazed and confused, his eyes wide.

“U-Um... we have to take the p-people affected by the disease to the hospital!! Ah... Hinata-k-kun, can you..?” Tsumiki looked to the woozy Komaeda draped in Hajime’s arms.

“Alright! I’ll carry Komaeda.” Hajime nodded, scooping the other up into his arms and bridal style carrying him. Hajime was lucky Komaeda was light, otherwise he’d definitely be having a much harder time right now

“Hhhh” Komaeda moaned, his eyes closing. It sounded like he was in pain

“Hurry! W-we don’t know if it’s contagious yet!” Tsumiki ordered, Hajime nodding and trudging off towards the hospital

After the trek to the hospital, Hajime eventually laid the other on the bed and slumped into the hospital chair, already exhausted. Komaeda had been unconscious for the entirety of the walk there and showed no signs of stirring, so Hajime decided to take a nap and wait until Tsumiki came and checked up on him

“H-he’s got a pretty bad t-temperature b-but he’s becoming conscious... u-um. Can you take care of him when h-he wakes up please?” Tsumiki stuttered

She probably had enough on her plate, so Hajime agreed, nodding his head as Tsumiki thanked him over and over

“P-please call me if he gets worse!!” Tsumiki squeaked. And then she was gone.

Hajime didn’t like Komaeda- he literally tried to kill someone! But Hajime didn’t like the idea of him or any of the other people affected dying, so he would try his hardest to help Tsumiki with all of the patients.

“Hngnnn” Komaeda groaned, his eyes cracking open, his gaze flickering to the brunette, orbs suddenly wide, almost fish like

“Hinata-kun!! I’ve worked it all out!!”

“You good?” Hajime asked, already confused and tired by the white haired boy’s antics

“I feel fantastic...” Komaeda mumbled, sitting up “hold on... that’s what...Huh? Yes! That’s right!” He suddenly declared

“Great then.” Hajime huffed, offering the other boy a glass of water

God why did he even care? This guy was basically a murderer.

The gaunt boy finished the glass and slumped back into the bed, his thin frame making the hospital gown hang off him. Hajime felt like he was invading the other boy’s privacy by looking at him like this, in a position where he was so vulnerable. So different from the terrifying, swirling eyes of the first trial

“I'll go now, seeming you’re fine” Hajime began to get up, Komaeda’s face filled with panic, his flushed cheeks paling slightly

“Yes!! Leave! Go and never come back. I never want to see your disgusting face again.” Komaeda said loudly, his voice breaking.

“Jesus Christ. Fine then. “ Hajime sighed, annoyed with how hurt his voice came out.

“Yes yes yes!! Leave! Leaaaave Hajime! Please leave!”

Komaeda’s choir of pleads followed Hajime throughout the door, Hajime slamming it behind him and letting out a deep breath.

That sucked.

On the door, a page displaying Komaeda’s information caught Hajime’s eye. Some of it was boring- Hajime already knew how tall the other was, there were short comments on him being underweight- not by much, thankfully, but the most interesting piece of info was Nagito’s diagnosis ‘ _ Liars Disease” ... _ what did that mean? He should go ask Tsumiki.

He guessed she’d be in the accompanying hospital rooms so he wandered down the halls and peered through the window of each one, finally finding the plum haired girl five or so doors down. Mioda was asleep on the bed the Ultimate Nurse was tending to.

“Tsumiki? Do you have a minute?” Hajime asked, the girl startling

“Eeek! Ah... Hinata-kun. It’s you. S-sorry!!” Tsumiki scrambled her stuff together and looked around to face Hajime. He’d come to like Tsumiki- she was nice and seemed to genuinely care about her patients. Some part of him refused to like her purely out of pity. She was more than that, so he liked her for being a good person, even though her excessive apologising was tiring.

“On Komaeda’s door... it says he has liars disease? What does that mean?” Hajime inquired, almost wishing he’d bitten back his words. He had to keep reminding himself that Komaeda had basically ended two of his friend’s lives (even if Hanamura had been annoying)

“O-oh! Liars disease... I-I think it’s that everything Komaeda-kun says is.. um. The opposite?” Tsumiki took a gulp “b-but I could be wrong! Aah I’m so useless and awful I’m soooo sorrryyyy Hinata-kun! You can do whatever you want to-“

“No.” Hajime said instinctively, Tsumiki flinching “I... I think you’re right. Sorry for bothering you.” Hajime took a short bow, trying to let Tsumiki know that he did very much appreciate her. Though, really, he was panicking. If what Tsumiki said was true he’d just been an absolute  _ asshole  _ to Komaeda. Which normally would probably be fine, but the other boy was sick.

Or maybe Hajime actually cared?

No. That wasn’t a good idea. Komaeda was easily the most dangerous person on this island, and while spending time with him definitely made it harder to not care about Komaeda, Hajime knew he was unhinged. Should he even go back?

God... this was hard. Fuck it.

Hajime opened Komaeda’s door, and was greeted with a somewhat unpleasant sight

Komaeda was crying. Sobbing, more like.

“K-komaeda?” Hajime asked hesitantly, pissed that his voice came out so concerned

“Hinata-kun?” The white haired boy looked up from where he was crying into his knees, face ruddy.

“I’m here. Are you alright? Just nod or shake your head. I’m not dealing with the weird liars shit right now” Hajime asked, Komaeda shaking his head vigorously.

“I feel great!” He said, his eyes saying the opposite

“I’m.. I’m sorry I left. I think trusting you is a bad idea but at the same time, it was a dick move to leave you.” Hajime said, Komaeda nodding slowly, clearly wanting to say something, but knowing that his words would come out warped

“Do you want paper or something? Are you strong enough to write?” Hajime asked

Komaeda sighed, then shook his head.

“I’m awesome, huh?” Komaeda then laughed, his cackles turning into wheezing coughs

Of course he’d find the irony funny. Everything he said was the opposite of what he meant, which meant his self deprecating comments too

“It’s not funny, Komaeda” Hajime frowned, Komaeda raising his eyebrows, a few more painful sounding coughs erupting from his shallow chest, giving Hajime a weak smile that said ‘ _ yes it is’ _ , his eyes closing slightly. Hajime put his hand on the other boy’s forehead. It was hot. Far too hot.

“Jesus Christ! You should have said you have a fever! I would have gotten you something like a wet towel way earlier.” Hajime exclaimed, getting a towel and hurried over to the sink, giving it to the sick teen

“Ah well I’m definitely deserved of your disgusting awful presence! I would have loved to burden you with my illness too,” Komaeda mumbled, sweat dripping down his face. Hajime was about to retort but then nearly slapped himself for what felt like the third time. The opposite was that he didn’t want to burden Hajime with any of his issues. The feverish looking boy was awake, but his eyes were still taking on that glassy quality. He mumbled something unintelligible, his breathing shallow

“Go to sleep, Komaeda.” Hajime said softly, stroking the cotton-like tufts of the other’s hair, almost instantly withdrawing once he realised what he was doing

“Please leave. Please. I hate you Hajime... I love this... I feel amazing” Komaeda murmured, pain quite evident in his voice, his eyes half lidded and barely open.

He... hated Hajime? No... Everything was the opposite, right? The opposite of Hate was...

_ Oh. _

What? How could that even be the case? What? Hajime kept pulling blanks. He wasn’t even sure if he liked Komaeda as a friend- no definitely not- that would be an awful idea, seeing he was quite clearly deranged...yet.

“I won’t leave, don’t worry.” Hajime said firmly, shuffling his chair closer to the bed, Komaeda coughing once and closing his eyes

He’ll think about what was implied from those few words once Komaeda was better. He was sick, his brain was probably muddled. It made next to no sense as to why he would even have feelings of any kind towards Hajime, especially seeing that Hajime was... well. He was himself and Komaeda was a guy who could technically be classified as a murderer. It wouldn’t really work that well.

Hajime’s own feelings towards the white haired boy was something even he didn’t really want to go through. They hadn’t know each other long but Hajime was annoyingly drawn to try and understand Komaeda for who he was. It didn’t mean he liked him- right? He just wanted to see as to why he acted how he did. Hajime admitted, before all of the murdering began and the school trip took such a left turn, he had genuinely liked Komaeda. He seemed like a really nice guy. And... maybe he still was? He hadn’t really done anything in the past few days that seemed all that suspicious, and when Hajime had spent time with him (begrudgingly) he seemed like he’d mostly reverted to that amicable if not unreliable guy who just wanted to help everyone be happy (or hopeful. Hajime wanted to throw up every time he heard that word. Hope? Komaeda seemed to have a very different definition of it)

Honestly it really was quite confusing. Normally Hajime was kinda good at understanding what made someone tick but Komaeda? Who knew?? Certainly not him. He felt as dense as a pile of bricks because of him.

Hajime was probably the only person on the island other than Chiaki who didn’t hate Komaeda. He didn’t really  _ like  _ him either, but there was an inexplicable something between them. Something like a mutual want for understanding, perhaps. He wouldn’t trust the other if they were alone together. That was for certain.

Yet here he was. Alone with him.

There were a lot of extenuating circumstances here, but the reality was just the same. Hajime felt completely safe. And god he hated that.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation

The next few days were too eventful for Hajime to even really remember what had occurred in the hospital, Tsumiki’s trial distressing to a T, her words terrifying Hajime and making his guts twist in themselves. He had nearly thrown up afterwards, her execution disturbing and her motives even more so. Her beloved... Tsumiki had remembered something that no one else had. She hadn’t even recalled Hajime for who he was- which was scary. Whatever memories had been restored had brought her into a deep and irreparable despair.

That word made Hajime sick.

Now he was sitting on the sand, alone. The sky was nice.

He hated to think that he’d been betrayed twice. Two people he’d come to like and appreciate turning on him in the worst possible ways.

He was trying to focus on something that wasn’t the recent trial, his thoughts a turmoil of anxieties and paranoia. He wished his friends weren’t dying, and that he wasn’t stuck here, but there wasn’t much he could really do in terms of that.

The time Hajime spent with Komaeda was still something that ground Hajime’s gears. He was confused and he didn’t know what to do...

But... Komaeda  _ was  _ something better to think about than the trial, so Hajime guessed his bemusement wasn’t unwelcome.

Komaeda was a pain to deal with, the lucky student avoiding Hajime and going straight to his cottage after the trial, not really talking to anyone. Hajime was too tired to go get him. If Komaeda wanted to, he could find Hajime and tell him himself instead of both of them skirting around the edges. At least it would clear shit up for both of them.

Anyway, what would Hajime even say? It’s not like he loved Komaeda back, or even liked him (he hoped) so it would be rude of him to even really go up to him and just reject him, especially if Komaeda might not even remember it.

Then why was Hajime so  _ bothered?  _ Perhaps he was on edge because he was in a killing game, but that anxiety felt different. This was definitely something else.

Thinking about Komaeda in general resulted in a weird feeling. Maybe Hajime did have something there. Feelings that Definitely were a bad idea. Maybe he didn’t want to admit it but it was a truth he couldn’t really ignore. An ugly and not a particularly nice truth- that he probably did have those feelings.

This was stupid. To hell with Komaeda and this stupid killing game. Hajime drove his heel angrily into the sand, making a frustrated noise. They were in a  _ killing game  _ and the thing on the front of Hajime’s mind was his feelings towards someone who would definitely be in jail right now.

“Ah... just my luck.” A voice sounded and Hajime felt his neck crack from how quickly it turned around. Speak of the devil

“Go away” Hajime snapped, highly tempted to throw a fistful of sand in the other’s direction

“Someone is a little highly strung!” Komaeda sang, sitting down next to Hajime, not showing any signs of backing off “A nice night, isn’t it?”

Hajime gritted his teeth and ignored the other teen. Though he could admit- It was a nice night. He didn’t want it to be, especially since three of his friends were now dead.

“How have you been, Hinata-kun? We haven’t spoken much, huh?”

“How do you expect me to feel?” Hajime said coldly. Komaeda didn’t seem affected and nodded his head

“Hm... Tsumiki-san’s trial was rather abysmal... to think she killed not for the sake of hope, but despair? It disgusts me.” Komaeda sighed after saying this, his eyes set on the stars, gaze a million miles away

“It’s not about Hope right now. Three people have just died.” Hajime frowned

“I suppose... the hope from this despair will shine through eventually, nonetheless.” He mused in return

Hajime didn’t want to talk about Komaeda’s ‘Hope’ right now. But he did want to talk, for whatever reason, so he changed the topic

“I’m just tired.” Hajime admitted a few moments later “I’m tired of this shitty killing game and all of the people I like ending up being deranged. I’m tired of my friends dying.”

Komaeda nodded along with this, not realizing that he was one of those people who had ended up betraying his trust.

“Hinata-kun, these deaths aren’t for nothing. Use them to fuel your hope! Use them to end this game!” Komaeda said enthusiastically, smiling widely

“You act like its a good thing they’re gone” Hajime seethed, annoyed at both Komaeda and himself for the swelling of emotions inside of him

“Death is never a good thing, Hinata-kun! I’m saying that the hope created afterwards is... I don’t want our classmates to die just as much as you do... having such beacons of hope just die out like that is truly abysmal”

“Do you really care though?” Hajime pressed

“Yes. I’m just not afraid of dying for their sake any day. You could kill me right now, and I wouldn’t hold a single thing against you, if it meant you were free from this place. This sentiment is the same for everyone else on this island. Would you like to call dibs? No one else has offered yet” Komaeda said, his eyes boring into Hajime’s own.

“I’m not going to kill you! You aren’t just some object! Don’t toss your life away like that. It’s stupid... thinking you’re any less deserving of life than any of us.”

Komaeda blinked, opening his mouth and closing it again, obviously trying to say something but pulling blanks. Hajime broke his eye contact, feeling his face heat up. Why was he saying this? Why did he even care? Why is Komaeda still here even when Hajime told him to go away? Why was Hajime glad he was here? His emotions were in a turmoil but his thoughts were somehow clear.

“Ah... ah. Hinata-kun... how dangerous of you. How generous, too, extending your kindness to trash like me.”

“Stop! Stop saying that. You’re not trash,” Hajime growled, hearing Komaeda’s breathing get heavier. Was he panicking? Spiralling? Either way, Hajime didn’t know what to do.

Desperate to change the subject, Hajime wound up thinking about the time in the hospital (of course he did)

“Hey... are you feeling better?” Hajime asked hesitantly, after Komaeda was about to say something

“Huh? I’m fine.” The lucky student laughed softly “No need to worry”

“Do you remember anything that happened when you had that weird despair disease thing?”

“Oh, that...” The other pondered this, putting a finger on his chin “I guess I remember some of it. It wasn’t an awfully pleasant experience, seeing everything I said came out as the opposite. I felt pretty close to dying at some point, with my illnesses and all!”

Hajime would have hated that. Not just three people, but four? One fourth of their original group gone. He didn’t say that though

“Illnesses?”

“Ah yes. My death sentence! Hm... I’d say I’ve got a year before I die? Lymphoma sure is nasty... haha. Pathetic, isn’t it?” Komaeda chuckled darkly

“A year.” Hajime deadpanned, his heart aching slightly. He ignored it.

“Mm... I guess it gives you a better reason to kill me, right? Even if I get out of here, it’s not like I’m going to be able to do much! We could plan it now if-“

“I told you to stop that.” Hajime growled, but his thoughts were so muddy that he didn’t have a lot of conviction “Komaeda...”

“Are you finally coming to your senses?” Komaeda’s Cheshire grin pulling over his face, Hajime staring at the sand. He blinked. Once, twice. Gathering his thoughts.

Komaeda was going to die.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise- he had been far sicker than the other people who’d gotten the despair disease. Hajime remembered seeing how thin Komaeda really was, the dark shadows constantly under those greyish eyes. The coughing fits. Everything. But, he was still alive now, right? That's all what mattered.

“No. That’s wrong.” Hajime said, finally looking back up “I’m not going to kill you. Never. You’re... I don’t know what you are to me- But I don’t hate you, and I don’t want you to die.”

Hajime hadn’t forgiven Komaeda for what he’d done... but he didn’t hate him for it like everyone else seemed to.

Komaeda seemed like a very broken person. A puzzle with far too many pieces lost or stolen from him. He couldn’t hate Komaeda because of that. Maybe part of Hajime wanted to forgive him too. Wanted to give him a second chance, however stupid that may be

“Why.” Komaeda replied, after a few seconds. His voice was hollow “everyone else despises me. If I died tomorrow, no one would truly care. Not that they should, it’s just. Why would you?”

“I want to help you.” Hajime said, placing his hand on Komaeda’s shoulder (what was he doing?)

“Hah. Haha. Hahahahaha” Komaeda’s laugher burst out, tilting his head backwards. It was the same laugher he’d . Hajime withdrew instantly, onlooking with shock and horror. Komaeda took a minute or two to recover, raising his gaze to the other boy

“Oh Hinata-kun! How  _ presumptuous!  _ How  _ daring!  _ How very noble of you!! Extending a hand to  _ scum  _ like myself as if it doesn’t disgust you to the very core of your being. The last person that offered me help died? Did you know that? Hah! Now you? Do you think I even want your help?”

Hajime didn’t know how hard he’d been clenching his jaw. He grimaced. Komaeda’s eyes were glinting in some crazed mania, the brunette not backing down but definitely feeling on edge

“No. I don’t think you want it. But you need it.” Hajime snapped in retort

“Oh! So Hinata-kun decides what I  _ need  _ now? You act as if I’m a lovesick puppy dog, coming to your beck and call. I’m sorry to break it to you Hinata-kun, but you can’t fix me. I’m broken and dying” Komaeda wheezed, a few more giggles following it.

Hajime swallowed. “I...” he trailed off, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Komaeda was acting as if what happened in the hospital had never occurred. (Which, now Hajime was realising, to him it probably hadn’t)

“Lost for words, are we? You know I’m a bad person. You just don’t want to say it.”

“No... god. Shut up. Let me think.” Hajime shoved down his anger and annoyance, even if it was showing through in his words now. He needed to keep calm. He didn’t really know why, but he had to do this.

“Remember at the hospital? When you were sick?” Hajime asked

Komaeda frowned, some of his animosity evaporating, tilting his head to the side slightly “huh? This again?” He seemed surprised enough at the suggestion to not continue his line of thought

“You asked- well-  _ begged _ me to stay... and I didn’t understand what you meant because everything you told me was the opposite, so I left. But I came back and you were crying. And- you kept spouting those lies but...”

Komaeda had gone dead still, just staring.

“I remember.” The lucky student said quietly “I thought I dreamt that....”

“I don’t think a bad person would do the things you did there. I think you’re scared.”

Komaeda was silent. The mood had changed so quickly Hajime wasn’t even sure he was talking to the same person. The duality of the white-haired teen almost making it feel that way sometimes. Hajime was slowly coming to the knowledge that they were one in the same. He couldn’t keep rejecting that part of him and picking and choosing the bits he liked.

“... of course I was scared.” Komaeda rasped, his voice low “I thought I was going to die alone. All I truly have ever really wanted was someone’s love. I’m unworthy of such things, obviously. But for a few minutes... My idiotic sick self thought I had a chance with you.” Komaeda laughed, but it was weak and tired. Hajime knew he was telling the truth. Komaeda made a move to stand, Hajime following.

“Hinata-kun? What are you doing?”

Having Komaeda conform those words- he did love him, for whatever reason- Hajime felt a tiny shift between them. Maybe it was all in his head... but something within Hajime desperately craved to help the lucky student. (His friend?)

He wrapped his arms around Komaeda and pulled him into a hug, the other instantly tensing up and freezing

“It’s okay.” Hajime muttered into the teen’s jacket “I understand”

And that was the thing. He understood. Hajime didn’t understand almost every other part of the white-haired boy. He didn’t understand why he pushed people away so much if what he wanted was to be liked, he didn’t understand why Komaeda had done that to Hanamura and Togami, he didn’t understand why Komaeda’s moods switched so often and why he was so odd. But Hajime understood that Komaeda was just as scared and just as human as he was. And right now, that’s all that mattered.

Komaeda hesitantly brought his hands up and returned the embrace, burying his face in Hajime’s neck.

“Have you forgiven me, Hinata-kun? I don’t think you should.”

“I want to. I haven’t yet, but I want to. I don’t think you’re going to hurt anyone again”

Komaeda gripped tighter. Hajime swore he was crying. The brunette didn’t really know what to do, stroking Komaeda’s fluffy hair awkwardly as the other sobbed quietly into Hajime’s shoulder.

They stood there for a while, Komaeda’s tears eventually slowing down, turning to even breaths. Hajime knew both of them were tired. They weren’t supposed to be out- it was definitely past 10pm.

“We should get back to our cabins...” Hajime said idly

“Yeah...” Komaeda broke the embrace. Hajime gave him a small smile, the other returning the gesture. Hajime didn’t think he’d seen the lucky student smile in such a genuine way, even if it was watery and small and barely even counting as a smile.

Hajime was about to leave when Komaeda placed a hand on his shoulder

“Hey... I just want to say this... without the lies this time.” Komaeda said, his eyes intense “what I meant back there was true. You’re an incredible, amazing hope-filled person... and... I love you. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly in love with you and the hope that sleeps inside of you... I want to live just to see your hope shine the brightest it can”

Hajime blinked

“Thank you Hajime Hinata... goodnight” Komaeda smiled, walking off, his pale form silhouetted in the darkness.

"Goodnight Nagito" Hajime replied quietly. He hoped the other heard.

Just for a minute, in this crazy reality that he was now in, Hajime watched Komaeda walk off into the dark, and he felt content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated...👉👈
> 
> wrote this when i was not having a good time but I really love


End file.
